despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Herb Overkill
Herb Overkill is the secondary antagonist in the movie ''Minions''. He is the husband of Scarlet Overkill and an inventor who helps create her various weapons alongside other inventions. When he married Scarlet, he adopted her surname as he hero-worships her. Appearance His appearance could be described as tall and skinny man with very bushy hair and a pointy nose. Personality Herb is a very laid-back man who never seems to get distressed at anything. Plot ''Minions'' When Scarlet and the Minions arrive in her castle from Villain-Con, Herb gives his wife a love letter and says it was given from the bird, but when he reads the content for Scarlet, he says it's written by himself. Feeling pleased, Scarlet says that she would like to dig out William Shakespeare to show him "what true writing is". After Scarlet explains her wish to get Queen Elizabeth II's crown, Herb gives the Minions gear so they can do their mission easier. Later, the minions are in a cozy room, about to sleep, and Scarlet tells them a bedtime story, while Herb runs out happily for cookies and milk. Also, after the Minions were trapped in a dungeon by Scarlet, he was there and the three minions easily recognizes him as Herb but he claims his name as “Blerb". He then put the trio on torture equipment but they don't get hurt at all. Then, they even begin to fool around and start taking pictures. He then reveals that he was Herb all along when exiting the room, leaving Kevin, Stuart, and Bob, heading to his wife to help with her dress for the coronation ceremony. During the coronation, a chandelier falls directly onto Scarlet, causing him to scream and try to lift up the chandelier to save her, only to reveal that she was alive thanks to her coronation dress. After the capture of Stuart and Bob, Herb aids Scarlet in setting up explosives around them; however, Kevin, who becomes a giant, saves them, so Scarlet decides to fight him and asks Herb to hold Bob's teddy bear. At last, Scarlet is defeated and she tries to escape and takes Herb with her, but they are stopped by Kevin, and they disappear after an explosion in the air. Herb and Scarlet get frozen by Felonius Gru after trying to escape with the royal crown. Herb gets sent to jail along with his wife, but they break out a year in. Their whereabouts remain unknown and it is unknown if he or Scarlet are still alive by 2010.[https://twitter.com/_EmptyUniverse_/status/666363917812240385 Minions writer Brian Lynch on Twitter.] At the end of the credits, he and Scarlet escape the ice cube. They (along with the other cast) sing Revolution. Trivia *Herb gave nicknames to Kevin, Stuart and Bob while giving them gear for their mission in stealing the crown of Queen Elizabeth II. *Unlike Scarlet, Herb never shows any anger towards the Minions, indicating that he is a calm person. *Herb also doesn't seem to be serious either, such as when he was suppose to torture the Minions but ended up goofing off with them instead. *Herb is a genius supervillain inventor, he uses his skills of inventing in order to assist Scarlet and her henchmen on their missions. However, it is unknown if he committed large-scale crimes unlike his wife, Scarlet, who always commits large-scale crimes. *In Minions, Herb's age is 42, when it takes place in 1968. However, as of Despicable Me, which takes place 42 years later, Herb (if he was still alive) would be around 84. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains